This invention relates to an attenuation bead for the suppression of interference radiation, and, in particular, it relates to a ferrite tube for suppressing interference in the short-wave and ultra short-wave range.
Conventional attenuation beads made of ferrite according to the foregoing kind have long been known and are suitable in particular in the short-wave and ultra short-wave bands of frequency use. Placed over a conductor, the attenuation beads produces an attenuation which increases with the number of beads. Premagnetization of the attenuation beads reduces the attenuation.
It is an object of the invention to provide an attenuation bead in clip form which is suitable for loading into a magazine and consequently for use in insertion machines for instance for printed circuits.